The Flame Hunters
by QQ Robot
Summary: The name's Silver Melody also known as Gemini.On a mission,I saved a brunette who was almost killed by his mother.Turns out his mother was infected by a virus. He didn't know where his dad and brother,so I decided to train him to become a Flame Hunter. Good news is he has a pure sky flame,the bad news is he is Dame...
1. Prologue

The Flame Hunters

There was a organization called 'The Flame Hunters'.This organization only accepted the ones who are willing to risk their lives to save the 'sick people'.

About 10 years ago,a dangerous virus spread among those who holds the 'Flames of Dying Will'.Those who were infected will immediately turn to monsters and their flames will start to virus was named 'Flame Eaters'.

The mafia decided to kill whoever was infected by the virus but the Flame Hunters thought there was another organization spent many years finding a cure and they found ones with the virus were saved but will forever cannot use their flames...

At that time, a cute brunette was playing with his big has fluffy brown hair with same colour eyes while his brother has spiky blonde hair with blue eyes.A couple was watch them afar for they do not want to disturb them.

Hi,I am Silver Melody also known as the story on how I met the brunette and end up being his partner...


	2. The Meeting of the Sky and it's Star

Hi everyone...

Sorry for the wrong grammar in the previous chapter...

Hope this one will be much better...

'Shit! I'm gonna be late!'I thought. What I'm doing now? I am actually running as fast as I can to my destination. My mission phone was beeping more louder and that means I'm getting closer to the 'victim'.

When I got there, it was already too late. A monster was getting closer to a small brunette. The brunette was crying so loud that my ears were starting to throbbed. 'Great just great...'

"Hey, brat! Get out of there!" I shouted. That brat just keep crying louder, I save that brat just in time. The monster was coming closer and closer. 'Damn! I am too late!' "Please save my son..." 'What?!' "Please save him..." 'Yes ! There still hope! I must be quick!'

I quickly took out my gun that was filled with the cure for the monster. 'Hold still...'I pointed my gun at it. "NO!" the brunette suddenly block my view of the monster. "Grrr! Brat, stop it! Can't you see I'm trying to help it!" "No, I won't let you hurt mama!"

"She is infected by the Flame Eater! Just let me give her the cure or it will be too late!" I shouted angrily. "No!" he shouted without hesitation. 'Grrr, that brat causing me trouble!'. Then it happen, the monster started screaming and was vomiting blood. Before I knew it, the monster die.

I was furious, that brat stopped me from helping and now it's dead but I could see there were was a shock and hurt expression on his face. "Mama, please don't scare Tsu..."the brunette whispered. The monster didn't move nor replied, it just laid there. "Mama...Waaaaaaaaaah!" the brunette started crying.

'Poor boy...'I thought. Just imagining the brunette saw his own mother transforming and now dead was painful, it must be hard on him. I hugged him and started rubbing soothing circles on his back, the brunette kept crying but he started to calm down a bit. Looking at him was like looking at a mirror because my parents were also killed by the virus when I was two.

"Don't worry, it's all over now..." I said gently. The brunette finally calm down and was now looking at me. After looking closely, the brunette was actually cute. He has fluffy brown hair and a pair of chocolate brown orbs.

"Excuse me, can I ask some questions?"he asked softly.

"Of course you can." I put on my warmest smile.

"Uhm, why did you aim a gun at mama?"

"Yes I did aim a gun at her but I did it for a reason" I said slowly. "The gun was filled with a medicine that will cure her but I was too late..."

"No! It was not your fault! Tsu thought you want to hurt mama so Tsu stop you! It was Tsu who kill mama..." Tears were threatening to come out from his eyes.

"Answer me then, was it your fault your mama was sick?" "No..." "Was it your fault your mama turn into a monster?" "No..." "Then it's not your fault." "But..." "No buts."I said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Silver Melody but you can call me Mel-chan or Gemini. I am a Flame Hunter." I stated proudly.

"Wh..a..at i..s..s a Flame Hunter?" he shuttered.

"Good question. The Flame Hunter is an organization where they train people who are willing to risk their lives to save those who are infected by the virus called 'Flame Eater'. We use our own weapons which contained the cure for the virus to stop it. Once we graduate from the school there, they will send the Flame Hunters who passed on missions which start with groups then solo."

"Then, what are Flame Eaters?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Flame Eaters is a type of virus that always finds Dying Will Flames to live in. The virus can happen anytime or anywhere so we can't predict the when will it activate. If you were infected by the virus, you will first turn into a monster and the virus starts to eat your flames until you die. People thought the only way was to kill but the creators of the Flame Hunters found a cure but your flames will be killed with the virus." I explained carefully.

I look at my watch. "Well, I gotta go now. Ciao..."I dusted my clothes and started to walk away. "Wait!" shouted the brunette.

"What is it?" I turned to look at him.

"Can I join the Flame Hunters?"

"..."

"Your reason?" I ask seriously.

"I want to help the monsters so they won't get kill. They are people too. I don't want to see them get hurt like mama. I want to protect my friends, my family and everyone." He said with determination. I also swear that I saw a glint of orange in his eyes.

'This is getting more interesting...'I thought while smirking.

"What is your name?" "Sawada Tsunayoshi"

I took out my laptop and log in into the Flame Hunters information website (Of course you have to key in your code name). I search for the brunette's name and found his profile with his family.

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Age: 4 years old

Flames: 100% pure sky flames

Weakness: Not good at sports and studies

Secret: He is known as Dame Tsuna

Name: Sawada Ieyatsu aka Giotto

Age: 10 years old

Flames: 100% pure sky flames

Weakness: Cares for his brother deeply

Secret: He is the future Vongola Decimo

Name: Sawada Nana

Age: 22 years old

Flames: 60% mist flames, 40% sky flames

Weakness: Her two precious sons

Secret: She is very dense

Name: Sawada Iemitsu

Age: 34 years old

Flames: 100% sun flames

Weakness: He is an idiot

Secret: Current boss of the CEDEF

'Now this is interesting...' I thought to myself while looking at the information.

"Ano..."

"So you are also known as Dame Tsuna..."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIE! How did you know?"

"That's one girly shriek you have there."

Tsuna blushed as red as a tomato.

"So you have pure sky flames, hmmm?"

"What are sky flames?" He tilted his head to the side cutely. Oh right, he doesn't know. "Here, I'll show you my star flames."

I focused about my will and my flame burst out brightly. "Whoa!" Tsuna stared in awe. The star flame was milky white in colour and it has silver sparkles surrounding it.

"Can I do that to?" asked the little brunette.

"Yes, you can but your flame is a different attribute." I answered while deactivating my flame.

"I'll explain it on the way home. Come on, my home is your home. I will explain to the boss about your presence."

I said while smiling at him.

"Mel-chan, how old are you?"

"3 years old"

"Oh"

"Mel-chan"

"Yes Tsuna?"

"Are we friends?"

"Yes Tsuna, we are friends."

I smile warmly at him and he also smile back.

Please leave a message about what you think about the story... _


	3. The Hideout

**Hi, everyone...**

**Hope you like this... ** -_-

The next day...

Tsuna and I were packing our stuff into our luggage (only I was packing because Tsuna's stuff was destroyed with his house) at the hotel. The way that Tsuna gape is starting to irritate me.

"Tsu stop gaping, your face looks weird since you arrived here last night." I said. Tsuna was now staring at me in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?! The hotel that we're staying is a five-star and the room looks super fancy!" shouted Tsuna.

"Keep your voice down, you might disturb the other people." After that sentence, Tsuna slap his hand over his mouth. Looking at his expression, he must be thinking 'Itei! It hurts!"

"Come on Tsu, let's go pay the bills and then return the key card." I said while carrying one of my luggage with Tsuna helping with the other one.

After paying the bills, Tsuna and I went to buy some clothes and things that are use in everyday life for him. Looking at the time, we hurry to the airport and board the Flame Hunter's private plane to one of the hideouts.

**Tsuna POV**

'Oh My God' I thought. Why? because the private plane of the Flame Hunter's is super fancy and awesome.

There were video games and TV channels to entertain us. We can also use the internet up here. Not only that, there was a chandelier hanging on the ceiling also a freaking huge hot tub. A Hot Tub! The food and drinks that were serve up here were super delicious. Just how rich are the Flame Hunters!

"The Flame Hunters are actually more rich than billionaires." said Mel-chan, 'How did she knew what was I thinking?!' Mel-chan open her mouth and say: "Your expression sold out what were you thinking..."

'Oh, so that's how she knew.' I thought. Before I knew it, the plane was flying off into the bright blue sky.

**Melody POV**

After one hour, we arrive at one of the airports in America. We ride a limousine to the tallest hills and arrive at the hideout which it was a gigantic mansion. The way Tsuna was gaping at it means that he hasn't seen one before.

'Well, at least he's quiet now.' I thought to myself. He's been asking me a lot of questions since the flight and my ears were in pain.

"Come on Tsu, I'll show you around so you won't get lost." I say while carrying my luggage with Tsuna trailing behind me. In the mansion, I show Tsuna the ways around the mansion and finally arrive at my room. I open the door and put down my luggage in my grayish colored room. "Tsu, put down your stuff and let's get going."

Tsuna follow me to the end of hallway. There was a bookshelf and I pull out a thick book a little bit then place it back. After 5 seconds, the bookshelf starts to move sideways and a hidden elevator shows itself. The way Tsuna was gawking at it amuse me. "Come on, I'm taking you to meet the boss or Master Death or Sensei Ming.

In the elevator, I insert my code name and a 22-digit password to get down to the underground training room. We got out of the elevator and started walking to the boss's room. On the way there, I show Tsuna the hidden passageways and the training rooms.

**In the boss room**

"So the little brother of the future Vongola Decimo and also son of the CEDEF leader wants to join the Flames Hunters, uh?"

Sitting right in front of me is the boss himself and Tsuna is waiting outside for the 'news' I'm going to tell him. "Yes, he has 100% pure sky flames and I can see that he has potential to become one even though he's bad at sports , studies and very clumsy." I said while remembering the times he tripped on air.

"Also, he lost his mother because of the virus so he doesn't have anywhere to go. Besides, people from enemy famiglias will try to kidnap him and use his flames for bad. We can't let him expose to the mafia at a young age like me." I say.

"Okay then, I will call for Master Death and Sensei Ming while you'll take Sawada to meet the Twelve Constellations." order the boss.

"Yes, boss" I say without revealing any of my emotions. I went out the office and told Tsuna the good news. He was jumping happily with a happy aura and flowers blooming around him.

"But first, we must pay a visit to the Twelve Constellation." "Who are the Twelve Constellation?" asked Tsuna with eyes fill with curiosity.

"You'll see" I answer while smirking with bad intentions.

A cold shiver went down Tsuna's spine.

**Hope you like it...**

**Want to see the next chapter? Please review... -_-**


	4. The Twelve Constellations

**Sorry for being late with this chapter...**

**Hope u guys like this.**

TSUNA POV

'So boring...' I thought to myself. Right now, Melody and I are waiting in a room. 'Just who are the Twelve Constellations?' I wondered. 'Should I ask Mel-chan?'I thought while looking at her drinking her tea. 'Well, it's better to ask than sit around with nothing to do.' I gather my courage and open my mouth to speak.

"Mel-chan..."

"The Twelve Constellation is a group of twelve people. They are the strongest among the other Flame Hunters. They will be your future senpai. They also have the strangest personalities." Mel-chan explained.

'Oh...' I registered the explanation while drinking my tea.

"Last year, there was a competition to see who was the strongest in the group. When the battle was over, the winner was Gemini which was me." Mel-chan said while changing to another chair.

"Uh huh, puuuuuuuuuuuuuh !" I spit out my tea to where Mel-chan was sitting just now. "What?! Is that really true?!" I shouted.

"Of course it is. Shi...shi...shi" say Mel-chan while giggling evilly with a dark aura surrounding her.

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud bang.

"Tch! I can't believe I have to rush from Brazil just to take care of a newbie with the others." say an irritated voice from the other side of the door.

MELODY POV

"Oh, it looks like the stupid Capricorn has arrived." I thought feeling irritated.

"Oi stupid Capricorn, congratulations on being the first to came." I said while smirking happily.

"Now..." I pointed my gun at him "Shut up, sit down and be quiet." I glare at him.

"You can't tell me what to do woman!" yelled the arrogant brat. I shoot at him and the bullet scratched his cheek.

"Say that again and I'll kill you right on the spot." I threaten him while leaking my evil aura with madness showing in my eyes.

"Y...e..e..s, Gemini-sama."

Tsuna sweatdropped.

TSUNA POV

I look at the teen sitting away from me and Mel-chan while still cussing with a scowl on his face.

The teen had spiky black hair with a strand of purple hair in the front. He also had eyes mix with different shades of purple. There was a chain hanging from his ear to his mouth. He was wearing a purple jacket with a black under shirt and a pair of grey colored scraggy jeans. No matter how you look at him, he looks like a delinquent.

"What are you looking at brat!" said the Capricorn teen while scowling.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Stop scaring Tsu,baka-corn." Mel-chan said while holding her gun.

"Yes, Gemini-sama." said the teen while fearing for his life.

MELODY POV

The door opened again but this time ten people came in. There were 5 females and 6 males. Some were teens while some were adults.

They sat down at the sofas and were talking with each other while Tsuna was looking down.

"Good, now everyone is here. Let's start with the introductions." I said. "Start with Baka-corn..." I glare at him while pointing my gun at him.

"Che, fine!" said the grumpy teen.

"The name's Loka, code name Capricorn. I,m a racer and a Flame Hunter."

Then a girl that has icy blue eyes and white hair and a mysterious air hung around her spoke up. "I am Mari also known as Aquarius. I work as a marine zoologist." "Next."I say.

A woman in her thirties stood up. She had crimson red hair with the same colored eyes. She smile warmly and said "My name is Cherry or Pisces. My occupation is psychologist.

Then, a high school girl with shoulder-length black hair with bright yellow eyes filled with enthusiasm shouted "Yo! The name's Suki, code name Aries! I'm studying at MIRA ACADEMY in Japan! I like every type of sports!"

"SHUT UP..." I pointed my gun at her threateningly.

"DON'T BE SO DOWN IN THE DUMPS GEMINI!"

"Next!"

The man beside her had brown hair and darker colored eyes. He was also smiling goofily. "Hi minna! My name is Andrew and Taurus and I work as a gym teacher at a mafia school called Morire Sara Fiamma Academia."

"Shut up sport idiot! Everyone knows who you are!" shouted baka-corn.

"But the new kid doesn't know, hahaha!" said Andrew.

"Why you!" "Next!"

Next was a shy girl. She had blonde hair and aqua colored eyes. "I am Flakes or Cancer. I work as a zoologists." She said shyly.

Next was a man with wild blonde hair and grey eyes. He had a scar on his face. "I am Silver Note also brother of Gemini even if we do not look alike. You may call me Leo on missions or not. I work as a freelance assassin. Don't mess with me and my sister." He said with a murderous aura.

Tsuna eyes were gonna popped out from it's sockets.

**Want to know more...**

**Then please review :P**


	5. The Flame Hunters website

**Welcome to the Flame Hunter's website, Gemini.**

* * *

**Loading...**

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada** aka **Sky Lion**

_**Age**_: 4 years old

_**Flame**_: 100% Sky Flames

_**Facial**_: He has soft brown hair with chocolate brown eyes.

_**Personality**_: Always forgiving and accepting people just like a sky. He will do whatever he can to protect the one he loves.

_**Weakness**_: Bad at studies and sports. He is also very clumsy

* * *

**Silver Melody** aka **Gemini**

_**Age**_: 3 years old

_**Flame**_: She is a strange being because she can wield all seven of the sky and the seven earth flames. She can also use the special flames.

_**Facial**_: Long black hair tie into a braid. 4 white hairpins pinned her bangs into separate ways. A pair of silver color eyes.

_**Personality**_: She's always has her poker face on. Cold on the outside but can be caring at sometimes.

_**Clothing**_: A plain T-shirt with short jeans and black sneakers.

_**Weakness**_: The people she cares about.

* * *

**Loka Carmiden** aka **Capricorn**

_**Age**_: 19 years old (A racer)

_**Flame**_: 80% cloud flames, 20% storm flames

_**Facial**_: Black spiky hair with a strand of purple. A pair of eyes colored with different shades of purple. A chain hangs from his ear to his mouth.

_**Personality**_: He's aloof but always starts an argument with one of the Twelve Constellations.

_**Clothing**_: He always wears purple colored shirts and black jackets with scraggy jeans and boots.

_**Weakness**_: He is scare of a pissed off Gemini and Tsuna.

* * *

**Mari Haruka** aka **Aquarius**

_**Age**_: 19 years old (A marine zoologist)

_**Flame**_: 90% glacier flames, 10% rain flames

_**Facial**_: White long flowing hair with icy blue eyes. A mysterious aura is always around her.

_**Personality**_: She's beautiful but her heart is as cold as ice.

_**Clothing**_: Always wears a light blue sweater with a darker blue skirt. She also wears black thighs with winter boots.

_**Weakness**_: Her friend, Cancer.

* * *

**Cherry Rivers** aka **Pisces**

_**Age**_: 23 years old (A psychologist)

_**Flame**_: 60% rain flames, 30% storm flames, 10% sky flames

_**Facial**_: Crimson red hair with the same colored eyes. Has a red flower tattoo on her right arm.

_**Clothing**_: She's always wearing a long sleeve dress with a white belt and white sandals.

_**Personality**_: She's calm and can see through people easily.

_**Weakness**_: Pisces goes crazy for romance so don't let her catch you in love with someone.

* * *

**Suki Sayaka** aka **Aries**

_**Age**_: 16 years old (Student of MIRA ACADEMY)

_**Flame**_: 100% sun flames

_**Facial**_: Shoulder length black hair with bright yellow eyes.

_**Personality**_: Very cheerful and enthusiastic. She's good at every type of sports.

_**Clothing**_: Always wearing a sweatshirt with a hoodie. She's also wears sweatpants and sneakers.

_**Weakness**_: She has a hatred for close and tight places.

* * *

**Andrew Walkers** aka **Taurus**

_**Age**_: 24 years old

_**Flame**_: 50% lightning flames, 50% rain flames

_**Facial**_: Brown hair with darker colored eyes.

_**Personality**_: Easily piss people off without knowing. Always wears a goofy smile.

_**Clothing**_: Always wears sporty clothing and a whistle around his neck.

_**Weakness**_: Gets angry when people talk bad about his dead parents.

* * *

**Flakes Shinami** aka **Cancer**

_**Age**_: 18 years old (A zoologist)

_**Flame**_: 80% mist flames, 20% rain flames

_**Facial**_: Waist length blonde hair with aqua blue eyes.

_**Personality**_: Very shy but she's a horror film fan.

_**Clothing**_: Always wearing a sundress with a cardigan.

_**Weakness**_: A friend, Aquarius.

* * *

**Silver Note** aka **Leo**

_**Age**_: 14 years old (A freelance assassin)

_**Flame**_: 50% star flames, 30% cloud flames, 20% mist flames

_**Facial**_: Wild spiky blonde hair with grey eyes. A scar across his face was caused by one of his missions.

_**Personality**_: As cold as ice but cares for his sister deeply. He will kill anyone who hurt his sister.

_**Clothing**_: A grey long sleeve shirt with same matching jeans. He also wears black clanking boots. On missions, he wears a black hoodie that reaches until the ground.

_**Weakness**_: His sister.

* * *

**Lucia Hear****ts** aka **Virgo**

_**Age**_: 25 years old (A famous fashion designer)

_**Flame**_: 70% mist flames, 30% storm flames

_**Facial**_: Her pink hair is tie into a bun with purple colored eyes.

_**Personality**_: She is a perfectionist. She's arrogant and wants everything to be perfect. At least, she knows when to be nice.

_**Clothing**_: Always wearing expensive and fashionable clothes.

_**Weakness**_: She gets frustrated easily.

* * *

**Shibuya Kudo** aka **Libra**

_**Age**_: 27 years old (A famous detective)

_**Flame**_: 90% cloud flames, 10% mountain flames

_**Facial**_: Short and spiky black hair with same colored eyes.

_**Personality**_: Serious and always aloof. He does not talk much also he hates people who break the rules.

_**Clothing**_: Always wearing a business suit with a black suitcase.

_**Weakness**_: He gets violent with noisy people.

* * *

**Zen Smith** aka **Scorpio**

_**Age**_: 25 years old (A scientist and doctor)

_**Flame**_: 80% lightning flames, 10% swamp flames, 10% sun flames

_**Facial**_: Long black hair tie into a low ponytail with a pair of glasses. He has dark green eyes.

_**Personality**_: Talkative and always likes to joke around. He can be serious in special situations.

_**Clothing**_: Green long sleeve with light blue pants and green slippers. He also wears a labcoat.

_**Weakness**_: He will forget eat, sleep and drink when doing his experiment.

* * *

**Kanon Riusaki** aka **Sagittarius**

_**Age**_: 15 years old (Student of MIRA ACADEMY)

_**Flame**_: 50% forest flames, 50% desert flames

_**Facial**_: Orange-yellow colored hair with darker orange eyes.

_**Personality**_: A boy with a heart of gold. Always keeps his promise also he has a good aim.

_**Clothing**_: Most times he wears he's MA uniform.

_**Weakness**_: He sleeps most of the time.

* * *

**Finish...**


	6. A New Life

**Hello Everyone….**

**Hope you like this chapter… _**

Now where were we,

Oh yes! As I was writing, Tsuna eyes were gonna pop out from its sockets.

**Melody POV**

"W-What? Y-You mean y-you and Mel-chan are s-siblings?" Tsuna shuttered.

"Yes, we are siblings and who allowed you to call my sister that nickname?" asked Leo. It was more like a treat than a question.

"Don't worry about that, onii-chan. He has my permission to call me that." I reassured him.

"Hn, whatever you say."

"Alright, let's continue shall we? Next!"

The next one was a woman in fancy clothing. She had her pink hair tied into a bun and behind her sunglasses were vivid purple colored eyes.

She raised her head up proudly and said "I am the famous fashion designer, Lucia Hearts aka Virgo. And you!"

She pointed her finger at Tsuna.

"M-Me?!" ask Tsuna while pointing at himself.

"Yes you! Don't cause me any trouble when I'm teaching you, Understood?" she commanded.

"Y-Yes, madam!"

"Now Lucia, don't be so harsh on Tsuna." I said.

"Don't you dare to use that tone on me, you mortal!" she screamed.

"What did you said Virgo-chan?" I asked sweetly.

I appeared behind her 'suddenly' and cocked my gun at her head while my brother held his pocket knife at her throat.

"Say that again and I slice your throat off. Remember that I'm the 2nd strongest behind my sister." Leo threatened.

"Apologize now or I kill you right here right now." I threatened.

Virgo gulped and apologized softly.

We put our weapons down and Leo went back to his seat.

He opened his mouth and say "If I hear you talk bad behind my sister's back, you're dead meat!"

"Haha! You're the best brother ever!" I chirped happily.

Cue the sweatdropped.

'S-Scary…' thought Tsuna.

"Next!"

"Hn, Shibuya Kudo aka Libra. I'm a detective." said a short and spiky black hair man with the same colored eyes.

He was wearing a business suit while holding a business case. He also had a serious expression on his face.

"Next!"

"My name is Zen Smith and I'm a scientist and a doctor. Oh! You can also call me Scorpio on missions." say a man while working on his laptop.

He had his long black hair tied into a ponytail. He was also wearing glasses.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Tsunayoshi-san." said the doctor/scientist.

"Please call me Tsuna, Smith-san."

"Sure! But you have to call me Zen, okay?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Great!"

Next was a boy in his school uniform but he was sleeping soundly on one of the sofas.

He had orange-yellow colored hair with a pair of golden eyes.

"Suki, will you please wake Kanon up?" I said while smirking evilly.

"SURE THING MELODY!" shouted Suki.

Suki took a deep breath and then shouted in Kanon's ear.

"KANON, WAKE UP!"

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" replied the half-awake teen.

"Now please introduce yourself, Sagittarius." I said.

"The name's Kanon Riusaki. I'm 15 and I study at MIRA ACADEMY." replied the teen and then he went to sleep again.

"Next is Tsu." I said while twirling my gun in my hand.

"Eh?! Me?!" Tsuna pointed a finger at himself.

"Yes you." I chuckled.

"A-Ano, M-My name is T-Tsunayoshi C-Cielo. (Yeah, Tsuna change the 'Sawada' because it brings up sad memories.) I'm 4 years old so please take care of me."

Tsuna stoop up from his seat and bowed in front of everyone.

"I have a schedule of what you will teach Tsuna so listen carefully."

"My brother and I will have flame exercises with Tsuna. Loka and Shibuya will train him in physical fighting. Mari, Cherry and Zen will teach Tsuna in information gathering. Suki and Andrew will help with his studies. Flakes will train Tsuna's hyper intuition and his ability to see through illusions. Lucia and Kanon will train him to use various weapons. Any questions?" I asked.

A couple of hands shot up.

"I said, any questions?" I glared at the hands owners.

The hands were immediately gone and I cackled evilly.

"Good, you all are dismissed." I waved them away and they were all gone.

"Tsu…"

"Yes?" asked Tsuna.

"Come on, I'll show you to your new room. Tomorrow I will introduce you to the teachers and I'll tell you the history and the things you need to know about the Flame Hunters." I said.

"Okay!" Tsuna chirped happily.

"Also, I have something to tell you about your brother and father."

"What about them?" ask the brunette curiously.

"You'll see"

We make our way to his room.

**AT THE HEADQUATERS OF THE VONGOLA**

When Vongola Nono and Sawada Iemitsu were discussing something in the office, then somebody barge in suddenly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the blonde haired man shouted.

"I am sorry to disturb but I bring some urgent news." a man in black apologize while bowing.

"You may speak." said Nono while feeling his hyper intuition acting up in a bad way.

"Our spies discovered the wife of Iemitsu-sama has died because of the 'Flame Eater'." reported the man.

"What?! Then what about my son? Please tell me his safe!" shouted the blonde haired man again.

"I am sorry to say this but he has gone missing. We believe that he had either run away or was kidnapped by an enemy famiglia." reported the man.

"Then what are you standing there for! Gather our best people and start searching for him!" ordered the blonde.

"Yes, sir!" the man saluted and hurried went out.

"It's all my fault! I shouldn't left them in Japan all by themselves!" cried the blonde while kneeling down on the floor.

"Calm down, Iemitsu. I'm sure they'll find him." said Nono.

"How I'm I gonna tell Ieyasu about this?!" cried the blonde while thinking of ways to tell his oldest son.

"Tell me what father?" a little boy asked.

Standing there was a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes while standing beside him were his guardians and their brothers.

"Ieyasu, come here my dear son." said a blonde with tears streaming down his face.

"Dad! Why are you crying? Did something bad happen?" asked the boy worriedly while rushing to his father.

"Ieyasu my dear son, your mother is dead!" sobbed the blonde.

"What?! Are you telling the true?! How did she die?! Then what about Tsuna?!" shouted the boy.

Tears were streaming down his face for his sense something bad. His thoughts were 'What happen to Tsu? How did mama die?'

The CEDEF leader opened his mouth and replied "Your mother died because her flame was rotted by the 'Flame Eater'. Your brother has gone missing."

"Then what are we waiting for?! I'm going to Tsu!" shouted Ieyasu while running to the door.

"Giotto, are you crazy?! Your brother is missing in Japan! How are you gonna get that from Italy?!" yelled a redheaded boy while holding his friend back with Asari.

"Calm down Giotto. I'm sure the people your father sent will find your brother." said the raven haired boy while trying to calm his crying friend.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! You're telling me to calm down while my brother is alone out there?! Or worst, he might be in danger!" cried Ieyasu. **At the Flame Hunters hideout**

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean that otou-san is the leader of the CEDEF?!" shouted Tsuna.

"Yeap." I answered.

"And aniki is the next heir of the Vongola which means my family is involve in the mafia?!" the brunette shouted again.

"Yeap." I answered.

"Then why didn't they tell me and okaa-san about the mafia?" ask the angry brunette.

"Because they didn't want you guys to get hurt by the hands of the mafia. The Vongola is a strong and powerful famiglia. Everyone from the underworld knows the name so they will have made a lot of enemies." I explained.

"I know it's dangerous but they should have told us earlier instead of lying to us" pouted the angry brunette.

"You know the Vongola and CEDEF is searching for you, you wanna go back?" I ask him.

Tsuna closed his eyes and thinks for a moment. After a minute, he opens his mouth and answers

"No, not now."

"Why not?"

"Because if I go back now I'll break the promise that I made to myself. I want to become a Flame Hunter to protect people like okaa-san. Not only that, you went to all that trouble just to let me become one. The others must have also rushed from other countries to train me." explain the brunette.

"I'm glad that you understand Tsu." I said happily.

I was happy that Tsuna is a understanding boy instead of a selfish snotty brat.

"But I'm scared that aniki and otou-san wil be worry. Even though they didn't tell the truth, they are still family." said the brunette worriedly.

"Then, how about this?" I whispered my plan into Tsuna's ear while he keeps nodding his head.

"That's great!" the brunette shouted happily while he hug me from behind.

'Can't breathe! Can't breathe!' I thought.

**At the Vongola mansion**

While a blonde haired man was sobbing, Nono felt a sudden whoosh of air came into the room from outside the window.

"Who's there?" said Nono.

Everyone in the room immediately put their guard up when they felt another presence in the room.

Suddenly, they hear a screech of an eagle. They turn their heads to the source of the sound and what they saw surprise them.

They saw an eagle with silver feathers. Its feathers shimmer and shine under the light of the room. Its head was white in color and it was strangely wearing tiny grey headphones. It was standing on a table with its front facing the wall. It turns its head and faces them with a bored expression.

The eagle's beak and eyes were gray in colored. There was also a glint of silver in those eyes. What surprise them the most was that the eagle was covered in a milky white flame with silver sparkles surrounding it.

Nono knew it was a box animal but he never saw the flame before. He spotted a black collar with spikes around the eagle's neck. There was also a camera type machine in front the collar.

'Why is there a box animal in the room?' was what people in the room thought.

Then, they notice the eagle turn its head and face the wall again. The tiny camera on its collar started to shine and the image of the little brunette was on the wall.

"Um, hello? Is this thing on?" Tsuna spoke.

"Tsu! Is that you?! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Ieyasu immediately bombarded the brunette with questions.

"You don't have to worry about me aniki. I'm safe and not hurt." Tsuna replied with a smile.

"Tsu, where are you right now?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Why? Are you kidnapped by someone?" asked the blonde worriedly.

"No. I'm at a Flame Hunter hideout so that I can train to become one."

"…"

"You mean you're training to become a Flame Hunter?" ask Ieyasu in disbelief.

"Yeap. I want to become stronger."

"How did you meet the Flame Hunter who recruited you?"

"Oh, actually she save me and I told her I want to be like her. She took me to the hideout and the boss agreed to let me join. Tomorrow, I will be training with the twelve strongest people of the Flame Hunters." chirped the happy brunette.

"…"

"Are you crazy?! What if you get hurt?! Why is your friend so stupid to let you train with the twelve strongest people immediately?!" scolded the blonde.

Tsuna's face darkens at those words and his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"…"

"Tsu?"

"Don't talk bad about Mel-chan like that. She save me and also help me to become a Flame Hunter. She went to a lot of trouble just to get the twelve strongest people to help me. I won't let you say those about Mel-chan." Tsuna said calmly.

Ieyasu was stunned. His brother is protecting somebody he just met two days ago. He also sees that person as a friend.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized.

"Haha. It's alright, aniki. I was being too serious. Oh! Let me introduce Mel-chan to you." chirped the brunette once again.

"Come here, Mel-chan." called the brunette.

"But I don't want to!" I shouted while I stick out my tongue.

"I said come here!" shouted the brunette while he chases me around the room.

The people who are watching sweatdropped at the two kids chasing and bickering.

Finally, the brunette managed to convince the 3 year old to show herself. What Ieyasu saw next was his brother and a little girl.

"Aniki, this is Mel-chan." Tsuna said.

"Hello and goodbye." Was what the girl said before she left.

The brunette facepalmed while the audience sweatdropped.

"Come on Mel-chan. Introduce yourself **properly**."

"Ugh, alright."

"My name is Silver Melody but you must call me Gemini. I am three years old and now can I go now?" I asked politely.

"Sure." the brunette chirped happily.

I left the screen immediately.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep now. Oh! Also I can't contact you anymore. A Flame Hunter can only contact the people in charge of their missions or jobs. Don't worry I promise we'll meet again. Bye!" said the brunette after the image was gone.

There was a screech from the eagle and disappear in flames.

**Here is the list of the main weapons use by the Twelve Constellations**

Loka=sickles Leo=knifes,guns

Mari=mirrors Lucia=needles,scissors

Cherry=shurikens Shibuya=hand to hand combat

Suki=chains Zen=katanas

Andrew=metal claws Kanon=darts,arrows,guns

Flakes=scythe Tsuna=guns,gloves Melody=fans,guns,knifes,needles


	7. Brand New Day!

**Hi everyone!**

**Please review what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

**Tsuna POV**

'Woah!' was what Tsuna thought when he arrived at his new room. 'Woah! Everything here is just orange.' thought the cute brunette.

The room was painted in a beautiful sunset orange. The covers of the bed were a darker orange with his pillow a lighter one. The rug was coloured green and was soft like real grass. There was a light blue chest at the end of the bed. There were weathers circling the chest in different colours.

Tsuna saw gigantic orange curtains blocking something behind it. He ran to the curtains and pulled it away. He saw enormous glass doors in front of him. He turned the handle and went outside to the balcony. What he saw was a breathtaking view of the city from the top of the mountain. There was also a small table and two pillows as seats.

"You can have tea while you look at the view in front you." said a voice behind him."Really! That's great! Then let's have some tea and desert next time, okay?" replied the brunette. "Sure thing!" the voice chirped happily.

The brunette went back into the room and continued to look at it. There was a light blue dresser like the chest it has weathers circling it with its own respective colour. Heck, there was even a mini fridge filled with snacks and drinks.

There was a door that connects to the bathroom. The walls and floors of the bathroom were coloured baby blue while the shower curtains were a darker blue. 'Water heater, bath tub, hair dryer, toothbrush, toothpaste, towels...' the brunette thought while looking at the things.

"Are you done yet? I still have to hand you your equipment." Melody said impatiently.

"What equipment?"ask the curious brunette.

"Let's get out of the bathroom first."

"Sure."

We both got out of the bathroom and Tsuna was handed his equipment.

'This is...'

In Tsuna's arm was two books, one notebook, a laptop, a mobile phone, a pair of black fingerless gloves, headphones, contact lenses, a small box with carvings and a ring.

The books, notebook, laptop and mobile phone had a strange picture on them. There was a FH word with two rifles behind it and flower carvings surrounding it. The headphones was coloured a fiery orange.

The small box had beautiful carvings around it. There was a small hole on it and in the front was a word written in cursive. Tsuna looked closely and read out "Sky Lion". The ring was also a beautiful thing. It was silver while there was an orange jewel in the middle. It was cut so perfectly and 'Sky Lion: Flame Hunter' was written inside the ring.

Tsuna thought that the black fingerless glove looks very cool. There was a metal plate on each of them. The right hand metal plate had the strange picture on it while the left hand metal plate had the words 'Sky Lion' on it.

"Mel-chan, what does the FH stands for?" he asked.

"The picture is actually the symbol for the Flame Hunters." explain Mel-chan.

"Oh..."

**Melody POV**

"A-Ano, w-what are these?" Tsuna ask.

"Your things you will use when training, silly." I answer.

"Oh right! I forgot to give you another three books." I said as I took out the books.

The title on the first book was "History of Flame Hunters". The second book was "Flame Hunters Guides" while the third book was "Mafia History for Dummies: volume 1".

"Now Tsuna, I want you to listen carefully. I will now tell you the schedule and places you are going to train."

**After 55 minutes...**

"...and that is all you need to know, understand?" I asked.

"Zzzzz..."

"..."

'I can't believe he is sleeping.' I thought while cracking my knuckles.

'Well at least he listened to the important stuff.' I thought to calm myself.

'Woah! It's already midnight. I should get to bed so I can wake up early tomorrow morning." I thought to myself while tugging the brunette in bed.

I glance at the brunette before I close the door and return to my room.

**The next day (Tsuna POV)**

**Flame Training Time**

'I'm full.' thought the brunette while walking out from the dining hall.

'I should change my clothes before meet up with Mel-chan and Leo-san."

I hurried to my room and change my clothing. After changing it, I look myself in the mirror. I wore an orange t-shirt with blue short pants and black sneakers.

"I remember Mel-chan told me to bring the gloves, headphones, contact lenses and the box." I thought while keeping the stuff into a drawstring bag.

'Oh no! I'm gonna be late!'I ran to the door.

"Wait a minute! I forgot to put on my ring!" I shouted while looking for my ring frantically.

"Found it!" I slipped my ring into my middle finger while running to the training room as fast as I can.

'Almost there...'

I arrive in front of the door and slam it open. 'Phew, I arrive just in time.' I was panting heavily.

The room was empty and I search more closely.

'That's strange... Nobody's here yet...'

"We're right behind you." A voice said behind him.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

"Hey, calm down. It's just me and onii-chan." said the voice.

"M-Mel-chan and Leo-san, w-when d-did you a-appear behind m-me?" I shuttered.

"Illusions"

"Oh..."

"Here's the timetable for these three years."

I took the timetable and look at the contents.

* * *

6:00a.m. Wake up

7:30a.m.-8:15a.m. Jog down the mountain &amp; up

8:30a.m.-9:50a.m. Breakfast

9:00a.m.-10:25a.m. Flame Training

10:30a.m.-11:55a.m. Physical Fighting

12:00p.m.-12:55p.m. Lunch &amp; Free Time

1:00p.m.-2:55p.m. Information Gathering

3:00p.m.-4:55p.m. Studies

5:00p.m.-5:55p.m. Illusions

6:00p.m.-7:25p.m. Weapons

7:30p.m.-9:55p.m. Dinner &amp; Free Time

10:00p.m. Sleep

* * *

"Now let's get started, shall we?" said Mel-chan.

"Onii-chan and I will teach you about the type of flames and in physical fighting you'll learn hand to hand combat."

"Ok now, let's start the flame training." said Leo-san.

(Skip this part because I think all of you know the flames also I'm not good with battle scenes)

**At 11:55 p.m.**

"Huff...huff..."

After the harsh(scary)training, it was lunch time. I change into a new set of clothing and went to the dining hall with Mel-chan.

There was an awkward silence between us. I try to think of a topic to talk about.

"So, what do you think of the training?" ask Mel-chan.

'Phew! Good thing she broke the silence' I thought while replying "It was hard and tiring but I'll get use to it."

We sat ourselves at the table and waited for the food to be served. At first it was very quiet but when the food was served somebody started bickering, before you knew it food was thrown all over the place.

'Yikes! Such a waste of food.' thought the brunette while ducking under the table.

"Mel-chan, is a riot in here isn't it?"

"..."

There he saw was his friend eating calmly in the middle of the riot.

'Whoa! Mel-chan is so calm even though is a war in here.' the brunette look at his friend with awe.

Suddenly, a pie hit Melody's face and the atmosphere became heavy.

"Who threw that pie?"

'Oh no! We've woken up the demon!' thought the people who were shivering in their seats while a certain brunette and the demon's brother escape the room.

A dark aura was leaking out from the room and bloody screams were heard.

'This is gonna be a long day'

**At 10:00 p.m.**

"Phew, I can finally get some sleep." thought the brunette while changing into his pajamas.

After learning how to hack, read about mafia history, seeing through illusions and using various weapons, he felt that he's body was gonna break.

'Three more years of training then I can become stronger.' he thought before he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Hi guys! In my next chapter I'm going to put Melody and Tsuna on a group mission with other Flames Hunter.**

**I'm opening a suggestion box for readers. Please review your own character, looks, personality, weapons, clothing and weakness so I can put your character in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for your support!**

**2015/2/23—2015/2/25**


	8. Omake1 How the day goes

Sorry for the long wait…

This is an omake…

PS: I do not own KHR…

MELODY POV

"What's taking him so long?!" I thought as I stomp my feet while making my way to Tsuna's room. When I arrive at his room, I kick open the door and there I saw was a cute little brunette still sleeping. Wearing his tuna design pajamas with a peaceful look on his face, I didn't feel happy one bit.

"Tsuna! Sun is up so get up now!"

"5 more minutes…"

'So you think you can sleep to your heart's content? Well let's see about that.' I thought. I took a bucket of icy cold water out of nowhere and then the rest you could imagine yourself.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEE! Too cold! Too cold!" yell the poor brunette who found himself waking up with soaking wet pajamas. "Mou… Mel-chan! Can't you wake me up like a normal person would?" pouted the brunette.

"I tried! Also I would advise you to pick up the pace or you'll never see tomorrow."

"Ano… What do you mean?" ask the clueless brunette.

"Look at the time." I told him. The brunette took a look at the time and the he began to panic. "HIEEEEEEEE! I'm gonna be late for breakfast!" Tsuna shouted while running into the bathroom.

I walk slowly in the hallway while humming a melody to match my pace. Before I met Tsuna , I was always alone on missions or lessons but now everything seems more fun with my Tsuna-kun around.

'But I wish he could wake up more early so didn't have to wait for him.' I thought while sighing.

"Mel-chan! Wait for me!" shouted a certain brunette.

"Wow! 5 minutes and you're out already. Congratulations! It's a whole new record!" I tease him.

"Mou, Mel-chan that's not nice!" pouted the brunette.

"Blah, blah, blah! Come on, let's get to the dining room already or we're gonna miss breakfast."

"Fine, but we will continue this conversation later."

THIRD PERSON POV

While the two kids continue walking while chatting, the brunette stop suddenly and look at a big giant picture that was hung on the wall in the hallway. The girl that was with him was surprise also stop walking and stood by his side.

"What's wrong, Tuna?" ask the girl beside him.

"Remember this picture Mel-chan?" say the brunette while smiling fondly.

Hang on the wall in all its glory was a big picture of a group of people. Some were adults and some were teenagers but there were two people in the picture who were different because they were the only children in the group. The frame of the picture was black in colour with silver lines and roses decorating it. The people in the picture were either sitting on comfy sofas or standing. Under the picture was a plate of metal and the word 'The Twelve Constellations' was written in cursive on it.

"Oh yeah! Isn't this the picture we took with everyone when we were six?" said Melody while snapping her fingers.

"Yeah…" said Tsuna while thinking back from when he first got here…

"Tuna! Stop the flashback already! I'm soooo hungry!"

Melody shouted while pulling the brunette to the dining room.

IN THE DINING ROOM

"Finally I can eat now!" said the happy girl with a loud grumbling stomach.

'HIEEEEE! Melody sure has a big appetite.' thought the brunette while looking at the big stack of food on his best friend's plate. He sweatdrop when Melody fill another plate.

"Aren't you eating Tuna?"

"I think that eggs and bacons is enough for me."

"Fine, whatever you want. That means more for me anyway."

Suddenly, the door was open with a loud bang and the first thing they saw was a black fuzzy slipper held high enough to kick the doors of the dining room. The owner of the slippers certainly didn't pay attention to who was in the room.

"Mornin' you fuckers."

"Is that how you greet people in the morning, Baka-corn?"

"Huh?! Oh! Good morning, Gemini-sama &amp; Tsuna-sama! Sorry for the intrusion!" said the scared racer when he found out the two devils he fear of in the room.

"Ano… Carmiden-san you weren't interrupting anything."

"Oh is that so! Then sorry for my rude attitude!"

"Hmph! Because Tsuna forgives you, I'll let you off the hook for now." Said the hungry girl while glaring at the sweating racer.

"Haha! Thank you for your kindness."

Loka hurried to the buffet table while grabbing a plate from a nearby table. A few minutes later, many people started streaming in. Melody and Tsuna hurried to their table with their breakfast. Slowly, a group of people started making their way to the kids.

They ate their breakfast peacefully while some arguments from so and then. After half an hour, the people who came late got up and started to leave the table one by one.

"Remember to come to your lessons, okay?" said a certain scientist.

"Wait! I thought today was me and Mel-chan's day off." said a shock brunette with Melody nodding her head vigorously with her mouth full.

"Even though today you don't have to do missions, doesn't mean that you guys don't have to attend any lessons today." replied by Cherry.

The two kids stare at each other and started sighing. The others just cheer them with a few words and left the room.

"Well, we better get ready for our lessons." said Melody.

The two kids left the dining hall to their rooms to collect their equipment for their lessons. After that, they make way to the Flame-proof training room for their first lesson.

TSUNA POV

9:00A.M. Flame Training

I wore my gloves, headphones and contact lenses just like Leo-san instructed while Mel-chan started to wear her own gloves . When we finish putting on our equipment, we gather at the middle of the room to wait further instructions from Leo-san.

"Today we will start with combat training with flames."

"The training starts now!"

I immediately put my hands in front of me to use my flame to put some distance between us. I took my guns from belt and started shooting her. Mel-chan backflip a few times while dodging the bullets. She press her feet hard against the wall and started running on it.

She pulls her guns from her belt and also started shooting at me while running on the walls. I concentrate my flames into my feet and use them as a booster to fly in the air. Mel-chan threw away her guns and bends her knees. Just like me, I could see flames coming from her feet but for only a few seconds. She launched herself into the air and we started to have hand to hand combat. She started punching very fast and I keep dodging and deliver some kicks as well.

When I wasn't looking carefully, Mel-chan delivered a punch to my stomach and a blow to my ribcage. I fell hard to the ground but quickly roll to the side when Mel-chan crash in the place I crashed. I immediately stood up and put my arms in front of me to defend myself.

"The combat training ends now!" shouted Leo-san from the sidelines.

Mel-chan quickly went to my side and helped me to the benches. Once I sit down, she started healing my wounds while Leo-san got some drinks for us. We gulp down the drinks in a minute and gather in front of Leo-san again.

"Your skills have improved a lot these months especially you Tsuna. Now me and my sister will teach you the basics on inserting your flames in your guns since you only use BB bullets in training."

And then Leo-san started to teach me the basics while Mel-chan did some demonstrations.

'Seems easy enough' I thought. What I didn't know is that this is gonna be one hell of a training.

After 50 minutes, I found myself lying on the floor huffing and puffing as if I have a heart attack right now.

'I didn't know inserting flames into a gun can be so hard'

"Hey Tsu! You alright?" asked Mel-chan while kicking my arm lightly.

"Ye..e..ah, Just need to lie down for a s..ec"

"Sure hurry up okay? Physical fighting with baka-corn and shibuya-san is next on the list."

"What?!"

"Don't tell me you forgot the timetable?"

"Haha…" I laughed while rubbing my head.

Mel-chan facepalmed.

"Umm….., Mel-chan?"

"What is it Tsu?"

"I wanna ask, why is Kudo-san name is Shibuya Kudo? Aren't both of them umm…."

"It's already five years and you asks this now?"

"…"

"Alright. That's because he's name is not Shibuya Kudo."

"!"

"He's a Chinese so he's name is actually Zhang Bin Men."

"But then why did he introduce himself as…"

"That's because when Andrew learn Japanese, he told Bin Men-san that he suited Shibuya and Kudo these two names and told him to choose one. I think that Bin Men-san didn't want to choose or that he liked those names too much, he decided to use those two names as a new one. Also I think that he doesn't like telling many people about his Chinese name."

"Oh! I see!"

"Well seems that you had rest enough, it's time for physical fighting and here comes the instructors."

"Alright! Come on Gemini and Cielo! It's time for some new training!"

TSUNA POV

12:00P.M.

"Yaahoo! Eat! Eat! Eat! It's time for lunch! I'm so huuuuuuungry!" shouted Mel-chan while filling her third plate of food.

"HIEEEEEEEEEE! Stop filling Mel-chan! It's gonna be a food avalanche soon!"

THIRD PERSON POV

1:00P.M. Information Gathering

"Hey Tsu! Hurry up already or we gonna be late!"

"Coming! Coming!"

Tsuna stuff his laptop, books and pens into his bag and shut his door close while running to catch up to Melody.

"Mel-chan, what do you think we'll be learning today?"

"Well, for starters, did you study 'Body Languages of Dolphins' and 'Faces of People Lying'?"

"Yes!" the brunette nodded his head.

"Good! I think Zen is going to teach us how to hack into a mafia famiglia security system."

"But I thought that Zen-san already taught us that last week."

"No, the lesson last week was hacking into black market websites." Melody explained.

"Oh, I see!"

"We're here!"

Stood in front of them were two big metal doors with the word 'Scorpio Laboratory' engraved above it. Melody held up her fist and knock on the door three times. At first no one answered and then…

"Who's there?" someone call out.

"It's us Zen! Can we come in? It's time for our lesson!" Melody answered.

"Sure thing! Just let me clean up a bit!"

After a few seconds, a tiny beep could be heard and the doors opened automatically. Melody and Tsuna step into the bright room while the doors close behind them. Then, footsteps could be heard approaching the two kids and a certain scientist with a ponytail walk towards them. Books and papers could be seen all over the place while computers that were blinking and apparatus with chemicals bubbling inside it were all over the tables.

"Sorry for the mess you guys! I was working on a new antidote for a recent lethal poison."

"Don't worry about that Zen-san! Today we'll hack into a mafia famiglia security system, right?"

"Yep! Today's lesson is very important so listen carefully and take down notes, okay?"

"HAI!"

"First you click this…. and then you type this group of numbers depending on what type is it…."

After 20 minutes…

"That's good guys! You got the hang of this faster than I thought. Make sure to remember the system okay?"

"HAI!"

"Oh! And Snow told you to meet her at the aquarium."

"Okay! Thanks a lot Zen!" said the girl who pull her friend's collar when they got out.

"Mel-chan, please let me walk by myself." pleaded the brunette.

"Sure thing" chirped the girl while letting go.

"Um… Mel-chan who's Snow?" asked the curious brunette.

"That's Mari-chan, Tsu."

"Huh?!"

"Just like Bing Men, she also like the name Mari and Haruka so she joined it together. Her real name is actually Snow Treminium and she came from England."

"So that explains the accent but that name sure is strange."

"Well while you were still thinking, we arrive at the aquarium."

Same with the laboratory, two gigantic glass doors stood in front of them and the word 'Aquarium' was written above it. Inside you could see a tunnel made of glass. Tsuna and Melody push open the doors and went inside the tunnel. At the side and above the tunnel they could see exotic fishes and rare marine species swimming freely. They continue to walk on until they reach a huge tank. Inside many types of dolphins were swimming around and a diver was seen with them.

Tsuna went towards the tank and knock on the glass. The diver glance at them and started to swim towards the metal walkway above the water while the two kids started to walk up the stairs to the walkway. The diver pushes herself onto the walkway and sat down while taking off her goggles and oxygen mask. A pair of icy blue eyes and white flowing hair was shown when they reach the diver.

"Good afternoon Mari-san." said the brunette.

Mari (Snow) nodded at them and pointed her finger at a nearby metal door. Tsuna and Melody understood what she meant. They open the door and what greeted them was diving equipment all shapes and sizes. The two kids pick out theirs and put it on in the dressing rooms. When they were finish, they went to meet up with Snow.

"Okay, today we will continue with yesterday's lesson. Did you study 'Body Languages of Dolphins'?"

"Yes!"

"Good then we will be swimming with the dolphins while studying their body languages. Now dive!"

The three plunged into the water and the dolphins surrounded them.

After 20 minutes…

"Good job… You two understand the dolphins body language completely. You can go meet up with Cherry now." Those are the diver's last words before she dive into the tank again.

The two kids wave her goodbye before they exited the aquarium.

"Come on Mel-chan! We can't let Rivers-san wait for us too long!" chirped the happy brunette while pulling his friend to the psychologist's bedroom.

When they arrive, they push open the red-orange door that hung a wood board that wrote 'Pisces'. They saw a combination of red-orange colour all over the room. The room was small and simple yet elegant and peaceful. Candles and incense sticks were burning all over the room letting out a smoky but nice scent. Simple furniture was place at their places and there was a bed/sofa &amp; a couch place in a corner for patients. A gigantic cupboard also stood in one of the corners. Inside were different types of bottles containing liquid that was either bubbling or still.

A bed window could be seen at the end of the room which you could see the town at the foot of the mountain. A table and a few chairs stood in the middle of the room. On the table was a tea set and some delicious looking cookies with a red haired woman sitting there eating.

"We're here River-san!" greeted the brunette.

"Good afternoon to you guys too. Now let's start the lesson so today we will be learning about 'A Liar's Sweaty Palms'. Now listen carefully."

"HAI!"

"Enjoy the butter flavoured biscuits and chamomile tea while you're at it."

"YES! Thank you sensei!"

After 15 minutes…

"You may go now and remember to do the homework I gave you."

"Bye, River-san!" chirped Melody while still eating a plate of cookies.

"You really like those cookies do you Mel-chan?" ask the brunette.

The little girl nodded her head while stuffing her face with more cookies.

'She looks like a hamster with stuffed cheeks.' thought Tsuna.

"W-at ar- u loo-ink a-k?" she ask.

"Huh! Oh! Nothing! It's nothing!" panic the brunette while shaking his head.

"Okay then let's get to the library but first what were you thinking just now?"

"We better hurry up or we gonna be late Mel-chan!"

"Stop right there Sky Lion!"

We see a little girl started to chase her friend in the hallways while the brunette who was being chase kept running to the direction of the library.

MELODY POV

3:00P.M. STUDIES

When we arrive at the library, I just smack Tsu on the head and open the doors to the doors to the library. Inside stood huge shelves containing all types of books, all arranged in neatly with their subjects with a ladder to climb. On the second floor was the same with huge shelves but tables and comfy couches in addition. Tsuna and I went upstairs to meet up with Suki and Andrew.

"Haha! Hi guys! Today we're teaching you French." said Andrew.

"NOW LET'S START WITH THE LESSON!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna and I shushed.

"SORRY!" Suki shouted again.

Andrew slap his hand over Suki's mouth while the two in the background sweatdrop.

"Okay, Let's start with…."

After 55 minutes…

"Bye Andrew! Bye Suki!" we said while we left the library.

MELODY POV

5:00P.M. ILLUSIONS

"What's wrong Tsu?" I asked the shivering Tsuna.

"Huh?! Oh! Nothing Mel-chan!"

"You're scare of what Flakes would poof out today, aren't you?"

Tsuna nodded his head.

"Hang On then." I patted Tsu's head.

"Hi guys… Today's illusions are zombies, dead corpses and gigantic spiders." said Flakes while making the illusions.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Don't eat my brains! AH! HELP ME, MEL! DON'T KILL ME!" cried the brunette.

"You're doing good Tsuna!" shouted Flakes from the sidelines.

"HELP ME!"

THIRD PERSON POV

6:00P.M.

"Are you alright Tsu?" Melody asked worriedly.

Tsuna now was hugging his knees to his own chest in a corner while muttering to himself.

"Huh? Yeah! I'm alright!" said Tsuna who was scare mentally and emotionally just now.

"Good cause now is weapon handling."

"Ugh… Do we have to?" he groaned.

"Ye….."

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Before Melody answer, her mobile phone started beeping loudly which indicates there is a message. She took out her phone and started reading the text message.

"Good news Tsu! Both of our weapon handling trainers are out on a mission so that means no class!" the raven haired girl chirped happily.

Both of the kids are now holding each other hands while twirling around happily with pink flowers blooming all over the place.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Suddenly, both of their phones started beeping loudly. Their moods darken and their eyes hid behind their bangs when they read the same message.

"Mel?"

"Yes Tsu?"

"Can we not accept this mission?"

"I wish we can Tsu, I wish we can…."

Both of them sulked in a corner with mushrooms growing all over their body. The pretty pink flowers that were floating everywhere just now have wilted into…. (u know what I mean).

"Well… We better move out then…"

"Let's go!"

"Um… Mel-chan, aren't we supposed to go there by plane?"

"Nope! Today we're using the transporter!" said the excited raven haired.

"Transporter?"

"Yeah! It's like a teleporter but a little different! It was invented and tested by Zen-san so that we don't have to waste time by plane."

"Why didn't I heard of this before?" asked the brunette.

"No time for that! We gotta hurry!"

They ran to the end of the corridor and Tsuna activated the hidden elevator. They got inside and Melody press the button to the new floor that was added at the bottom.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
